


i'm yours right now

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x18, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "Yeah, well, there's times I want to get slapped during sex by a girl wearing a Zorro mask. That don't make it a good idea."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	i'm yours right now

**Author's Note:**

> this is post casifer but boy do i miss casifer. this is the ep where casifer sits in that angel's lap for no reason. i think about that a lot.  
> anyway.  
> praise kink snuck in there if u squint. i do like dom!cas more than im willing to admit, and if we can take dean's off-hand comments for anything, he's probs a canon bottom.  
> but i do like dom dean. so.

It took a second for Cas’s words to get through the haze of pleasure in Dean’s brain, so he asked, “What?”

“I said-“

“Oh no, I heard you,” Dean grins, looking down at the angel lying on top of him. The angel who had just said he wanted to “try something new”. “I just wanna know what an angel of the Lord wants to try during sex.”

Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck, where he had previously been making a mark. He starts making one right beneath it, attaching his lips and teeth and sucking hard, hoping to distract Dean enough that he can get his proposal out without a single sarcastic comment from the hunter.

Dean shivers and arches into the touch, but then uses the hand in Cas’s hair to tug him back up to eye-level. “You can’t distract me, Cas. Go ahead, I’m not gonna laugh.”

Cas gives distraction a last shot by grinding his hips against Dean’s, and thus his clothed cock against the other’s, but even that pleasure doesn’t last long as Dean chokes down a moan, and his other hand comes down to grip Cas’s hip, hold him in place.

“C’mon, spit it out.”

“I had some capacity of what was going on when we were going to fight Amara,” Cas beats around the bush, eyes flicking down instead of making contact with Dean’s.

Oh. Serious conversation. “Okay,” Dean says, smile sliding from his face.

“I could overhear everything. Most of it wasn’t helpful, but uh, I heard you mention something.”

Dean is a little baffled. He doesn’t remember mentioning anything bedroom-related during the build-up to that fight, because that would be a weird time to bring something like that up. “Okay?”

“You mentioned wanting, to, uh… be. Slapped. By a girl wearing a Zorro mask, if I’m not mistaken,” Cas says, eyes now trained on the ceiling, head tilted back.

Dean frowns. Okay, maybe he definitely said something like that. “So what, you want to slap me? Wear a zorro mask? Bring in a third? What?”

“It- I want to make you happy,” and now Cas looks down to stare into Dean’s eyes, sincere.

“You do make me happy,” slips out before Dean can stop it. He hates being emotional and sappy, but Cas brings it out in him.

“I know, I know, I just- if you want to be slapped, or you want me to wear a Zorro mask, then I’d like to try it for you,” Cas offers, putting his hand on Dean’s cheek, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. Probably meant as a comforting gesture, but now Dean is imagining it coming down much harder, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He shrugs, “Girl in the Zorro mask isn’t that important. But, uh, if you wanted to- to try slapping, we can do that.” He’s going for casual, but he knows it’s not working, not the way his pupils are dilating at the thought.

Cas sits up on his lap then, looking down on Dean. They hadn’t even gotten that far, Dean still mostly clothed in his jeans and a t-shirt, while Cas was down to his slacks and his button-up, partially unbuttoned. It’s just that he couldn’t get it out of his head, not since he heard Dean say it, and the thought had him hotter than he’d like to admit.

The thought of making another handprint on Dean’s body, besides the one already on his arm…

He can feel himself getting harder just thinking about it.

“You want to do this now?”

Dean shivers, only taking a moment to think about it. “Yeah. Yeah, if you want to.”

Cas reaches forward, grasps Dean’s chin firmly with one hand. “Right. It just matters what I want.”

Dean inhales sharply, pupils dilating quickly. “Cas…”

He didn’t anticipate the (all things considered light) slap to his cheek, which is odd, considering they had just been talking about it. He doesn’t even feel the sting at first, only registers when the sound had stopped echoing in the room.

He goes to put a palm on where Cas had slapped him, to soothe the hot feeling now there, but Cas smacks his hand away, places his own on the spot where he had slapped the hunter.

“What did you call me?” Cas asks, voice quiet and dangerous.

Dean swallows. “Castiel?”

Another smack, this time on the other cheek, the force pushing his head to the side.

“Try again.”

Dean is hesitant to get it wrong again, but also each time Cas slaps him, he can’t deny it makes his cock throb in his pants.

“S- sir?” It wasn’t something they’d tried before, and it almost makes Dean feel silly, a grown-ass man calling another- an _angel_ sir, until he hears Cas’s sharp intake of breath, feels the way his hips shift excitedly against Dean’s.

“Sir or commander are acceptable,” Cas practically growls, and fuck, Dean just forgets sometimes that his sweet little angel lead _armies_ in _Heaven_. The thought dries his throat, and he’s flicking his tongue over his bottom lip, trying to spread the moisture.

Cas watches the movement of his tongue with laser focus, until he’s leaning down, dirtily sucking Dean’s tongue right into his mouth. Dean groans, reaches to slide his hands up the side of Cas’s abdomen as he flicks his tongue inside the angel’s mouth.

But then, Cas pulls back, fists a hand in Dean’s hair to keep him down even as he tries to lean up to chase Cas’s mouth. Dean lets out a moan at the tug on his hair, just bordering pain and pleasure, as he looks up at Cas with pleading eyes.

“You’re only going to take what I choose to give you,” Cas ignores the silent begging as he talks in a soft voice.

“Yes, commander,” Dean replies immediately, shifting his hips under Cas needily.

“I bet you want something from me. What is it? You want me to suck your cock? You want me to spread you open and fuck you?” The words sound absolutely _filthy_ coming from Cas’s mouth, and Dean can’t even respond right away, brain overwhelmed by the everything about it.

Until Cas lands another slap on his cheek, this one harder than before, and Dean is moaning, feeling his cheek burn with the mark that was surely there.

“Answer me when I ask you a question,” Cas warns.

“Yes, anything- anything you want,” Dean stutters, feeling the hand still in his hair tighten as he tries to move his head.

“Good answer,” Cas murmurs, presses a gentle but condescending kiss to the mark he made.

Even feeling Cas’s lips brush his cheek is enough to make Dean buck his hips for more, the contact sending sparks shooting down his spine.

Cas tuts, pins Dean’s hips down a little more firmly before he waves the hunter’s clothes away, so his hard cock flops out against his abdomen. “C’mon,” he coos, tugs Dean up and settles him on the floor on his knees in front of the angel, positions him just right.

“You want to suck my cock?”

“Yes, sir,” comes automatically from Dean’s mouth, as a flush rises in his cheeks.

“Good,” Cas murmurs, undoes his pants to pull his cock out and presses the tip to Dean’s lips.

Somehow, Dean knows to stay still, parting his lips just a little bit to tease entry. When Cas doesn’t move, Dean flicks his tongue against the head, just a taste, to get Cas going.

Like before, he doesn’t see the slap coming, only perceptive of his head suddenly being pushed to the side, and then the sting that comes quicker and quicker as he’s slapped more and more.

Cas doesn’t say anything, only uses a hand in Dean’s hair to tug him back into place, starts sliding his cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean stays still this time, can’t even move to take more of Cas’s cock in his mouth because of the hand keeping him in place, and he can’t help the whine that bubbles out of his throat as he’s forced to take it inch by inch.

Cas overlooks the whine, the neediness, the begging evident in Dean’s eyes as he pauses, then slides back out. The marks he left on Dean’s face are a shiny red, and he chews on his lip as he stares at them, the way they stretch as Dean’s mouth moves to take in the angel’s cock.

He speeds up his pace almost immediately, practically fucking Dean’s mouth just to watch Dean try and adjust, moaning and sending vibrations up Cas’s cock as he appears to like it a lot, if how hard his cock is is evidence.

Dean, for his part, keeps his hands on his thighs, not even daring to think about touching his own cock, no matter how hot Commander Cas is making him. He hollows his cheeks and tries to slide his tongue along Cas’s cock whenever it passes, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for his angel, but it’s getting harder to ignore the ache in his cock. He whines and moans, trying to get his desperation across, but it seems Cas is getting desperate as well, working himself up as he fucks the hunter’s mouth.

“I know you want to come,” Cas pants, tugging on Dean’s hair as he gets closer. “You don’t get to come until I do, got it?”

Dean moans, trying to nod his assent the best he can with a cock in his mouth, but one of his hands twitches towards his cock anyway, wanting to relieve the built-up _need_.

He only just gets barely a finger on it when Cas pulls his cock completely out of Dean’s mouth suddenly, having spotted Dean’s wandering hand, startling the hunter. Cas has only pulled out long enough to deliver twin slaps to both of Dean’s cheeks, a warning, before he’s sliding his cock back in to a very lax mouth.

The slaps only worsen Dean’s need, making his cock throb and leak as he tries his best to get Cas to come, bobbing his head as Cas thrusts his hips forward, nearly choking but it’s definitely worth it. Cas notices, gives a short laugh as he pushes further down Dean’s throat. “You want me to come so you can, is that it? You’re that needy?” he coos, even as he gets closer, breaths coming fast. “I could probably hold out forever if I wanted to, fuck that pretty little mouth of yours and deny you forever.”

Dean can’t even beg him to _not_ do that, mouth a little full and busy, so he settles for whining instead, trying to get across that he _needs_ to come sometime soon.

“Well, only because you were so good for me earlier,” Cas acquiesces, starts really setting up a pace as he works himself closer to orgasm.

The words send an unexpected shiver down Dean’s spine, and it motivates him to work harder, put all his focus into making Cas come down his throat as he bobs his head, tightens his throat around Cas’s cock.

“That’s- that’s it, oh, fuck…” Cas trails off, brain going fuzzy as he tips over the edge, only managing a couple mumbled expletives and Dean’s name as he comes, fucking Dean’s mouth through it.

Dean helps him through it, working his mouth over Cas’s pulsing cock as he swallows spurts of come, motivated partly by seeing Cas come and partly because his cock is almost purple with need.

When Cas is done, he carefully pulls out of Dean’s mouth, eyes his lips puffy with abuse and groans, tucking himself back in. “You think you’ve earned the right to come?”

“Please, sir,” Dean stays right in character, looks up at Cas with pleading eyes.

Even though he just came, the words send a pleasurable shiver down the angel’s spine, and he’s eager as he tugs Dean back up onto the bed, settles between his legs.

“You were so good for me,” Cas murmurs, right as he settles his hand on Dean’s cock, not missing a thing- especially not the way Dean reacted to his praise earlier.

Dean gasps, body going rigid with pleasure as Cas starts jerking him off, overwhelming his brain and senses.

He moans when he feels Cas’s other hand sliding up his thigh, then practically wails when Cas suddenly smacks his thigh, sending sparks shooting up his spine.

“You just like it so much, I can’t help myself,” Cas mumbles, mostly to himself, as he watches the way Dean’s back arches as he gets too close too quickly.

“Want- please-“ Dean can’t even get the words out, muscles tightening as Cas works him closer.

“I know. I want to watch you come. You’ll do that for me, won’t you? Be good?” Cas teases, swipes his thumb over the head and twisting his hand as Dean’s cock throbs in his hand.

“Yes, sir,” Dean just barely keeps in character, worldview narrowing to the way Cas is watching his every move, and the way Cas’s hand is moving on his cock.

“That’s right, that’s good,” Cas is murmuring, before landing another slap on Dean’s thigh, this one closer to his hipbone, in contrast with his words.

That slap was the last straw for Dean, abdomen tightening as he comes all over Cas’s fist with a wail of his name. Cas strokes him through it, his other hand rubbing over the marks on his thigh in a soothing way.

Then he’s over-sensitive, and he’s batting Cas’s hand away from his cock, reaching to tug the angel up for manly cuddles instead.

Cas settles in beside him, strokes a hand over the fading mark on Dean’s cheek. “You like to be slapped and also praised?”

“Shut up,” comes the muffled response into his collarbone.


End file.
